


Anakin x Reader Take a Shower (fluff + smut)

by kkismygod



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Humor, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Shower Sex, Smut, anakin fluff, anakin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkismygod/pseuds/kkismygod
Summary: Anakin and reader return from a mission and take a shower together. Things get heated in more ways than one ;)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Anakin x Reader Take a Shower (fluff + smut)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at smut, and I must say I'm pretty proud of it! Follow me on tumblr @ChokeMeAnakin to see the rest of my writing :) Enjoy <3

The battle was a particularly cruel one. It seemed like every other week you were on a desert planet-- much to Anakin’s dismay-- where the sand would get kicked up and everyone would choke on the dust and you couldn’t see two feet in front of you. You had to get used to shielding your eyes, slathering yourself in sunscreen, and swallowing with a parched throat. Finally, after the separatist base had been destroyed and the droid factory shut down, you and Anakin were sent home.

After reporting to the Jedi council (you technically had no obligation to since you weren’t a Jedi, but it felt like the right thing to do since you were working under them for the Republic), you and Anakin stumbled to his room in the Jedi temple. You were both too tired and beat up to care if anyone saw you-- albeit the hallways were empty-- as Anakin held the door open for you and followed you into the room himself.

“You can take first shower,” he told you, shrugging off his Jedi robe and folding it over the couch. You rolled your shoulders, feeling the stiffness already building up in your arms. 

“You sure? I’m fine to wait if you want to go first.”

Anakin slung his arm around your shoulders and led you to the bathroom, planting a quick kiss to your dirt-smeared forehead. “You’re dirtier than me. You go first.”

“Or…” you took his hand and ran your lips over his knuckles. You looked up at him deviously. “We can take one together.”

His face suddenly lit up. You wanted to roll your eyes at his boyish excited, but he was too busy ripping his belt and leather armor off to see.

“Don’t be shy,” you joked, and started the shower so you could give him some privacy. While you two had seen each other naked before, you were still a bit shy around him and preferred to ease into things. Anakin, on the other hand, had no shame. This was evident from the pants that he threw to the ground, signaling that he was fully naked. He walked up behind you and pulled your hair over your shoulder, leaning down to whisper into your ear. 

“Your turn.”

Again, that damn bashfulness bubbled up in your stomach. Anakin could sense it, and his chest rumbled with quiet laughter from behind you. 

“I’ll give you some privacy then,” he let his fingers trail teasingly over the delicate skin of your neck, and then his warmth was gone from your back. You closed your eyes as he walked in front of you and got in the shower. 

Get it together, you commanded yourself. It’s just Anakin.

Yes, Anakin. Beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, sculpted Anakin. The thought of his impressive physique just behind that curtain was doing nothing to quell your rising nerves.

“Water’s getting cold,” he teased from the shower. You rolled your eyes again.

“I’m coming.”

Starting with your shirt, you lifted it up and over your head and let it drop to the ground in the pile of Anakin’s clothes. Your pants followed, then your bra and underwear. Facing the shower, you took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

You pulled the curtain back a little bit and slipped inside, looking at the ground so you wouldn’t psych yourself out. When you looked up, Anakin was staring down at you, a sideways smile on his face, dripping with water.

“Well hello there…” he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around your waist, pulling you flush against his chiseled body. You were glad he did that, so you could hide your body by pressing it against him. You’d be fine in a moment, you knew that-- you just needed to warm up.

“Oh stop it,” you wrapped your arms around his waist as well, resting your cheek against his chest. “That’s Obi-Wan’s line.”

He pulled a face at that. “Please don’t mention Obi-Wan while we’re showering together.”

“My apologies,” you laughed, and then pulled away. Swallowing your nerves, you reached for a bottle of shampoo behind his head and got to work scrubbing your hair. You passed the bottle to him and he did the same. 

This was the part you were nervous about. You didn’t feel particularly sexy washing yourself in front of him. Shampooing your hair was such a menial task, but it was something you never pictured having anyone else ever witness. Especially Anakin.

But he didn’t seem to mind. He did the same as you-- scrubbed his hair with shampoo, then stepped under the water to wash it out. You smiled as his hair fell into his face, and he ran his hand through it to get it out of his eyes. 

“M’lady,” he stepped aside so you could wash the shampoo out. While you did, he grabbed a cloth and applied some body wash to it. You watched his bicep flex as he squeezed the bottle. He looked at you, eyebrow raised.

“May I?”

Oh. He wanted to wash you.

Swallowing thickly, you nodded. The butterflies were starting in your stomach again, but you beat them down with a stick. 

He stepped up close to you again, eyes soft as he ran the cloth gently over your shoulder, down your arm, and back up again. He did the same to the other side, spreading the soap along with it, before moving on. He made you turn so he could get your back, your behind, your legs. You were a blushing mess when he turned you around again, but he was smirking.

“Cute butt,” he quipped, and you glared at him.

“Lemme see that,” you reached for the cloth, but he raised it over his head. No fair. If he got to get up close and personal with your goods, you deserved to do the same to him.

“Ah ah ah, I’m not done yet.”

You crossed your arms, pouting as he applied more soap to the cloth. He looked at you expectantly.

“What?” his eyes drifted to the arms crossed over your chest. “Oh.”

You let your arms drop, baring it all for his eyes to devour. And devour, they did.

With one hand on your ribcage to keep you still, he got to work running the cloth over the delicate skin of your breasts. Your breathing increased as he directed his sole focus on them, never having a person pay such close attention to them before. He was being very nice about it though, his expression staying neutral yet soft, interested yet thoughtful.

You knew he was doing cartwheels in his mind though.

Always the gentleman, he didn’t linger. He could probably sense your growing nerves, and moved on to run the cloth down the valley of your breasts and to your navel. He finished up by washing your sides and then helped get the suds off with the showerhead. 

He smirked slightly when he picked up the showerhead, and you knew what he was thinking. You responded by taking it from his grasp and hooking it back up to the wall.

“You’re no fun,” he winked, squeezing more body wash onto the cloth. He began to wash himself with it before you grabbed his wrist to stop him. He understood right away what you wanted to do.

He stood still beneath you, a smug smirk plastered on his face as you took your time running the cloth over his body. It wasn’t fair, really, how crazy attractive his body was. And what’s worse-- he knew it too.

You took your time dragging the cloth over his broad shoulders, down his muscular arms, over his chiseled chest. You watched the soapy suds drip down between his defined abs, his chest rising and falling with each measured breath he took. His skin glistened with moisture under the warm spray, the steam clouding up around you. You went lower, tracing his v-line, lingering for a moment, caught up in the sight of him--

“Okay, I think that’s enough of that,” he said as your hand was enveloped in his, removing the cloth from your grasp. You returned to reality, feeling all of a sudden way too hot. One look at his face and you knew he felt the same.

“Right,” you reached behind him again to turn the lever of the shower off, but the soap on the floor caused you to slip and fall forward. Anakin caught you, but you were pressed right up against him once again. Only this time, the air between you two was crackling with electricity.

“Careful,” his voice was deeper, raspy. You were hyper aware of every place your body met his-- the arm around your back, hand pressed to the dip in your spine, your front meeting every hard plane of his. One look at his face and you knew what had already been decided.

Your lips met on their own accord.

Water dripped into your mouth as your lips slotted with his, but you didn’t care. You gripped his shoulders as he spun you around and pressed you against the shower wall, out of the way of the spray of water so he could get to you properly. He attacked your mouth like he was starving, and it was all you could do to keep up.

His lips strayed from your mouth, making his way down your neck, licking and biting and sucking the skin. You gasped for breath, chest rising and falling rapidly as his hands slid up your body, cupping your breasts and squeezing at the same time he returned to your mouth.

He swallowed your moan, your hands digging into his shoulders, pushing yourself up so you could get more leverage on him. He knew where you wanted him, and he was more than willing to supply.

“Fuck, baby,” he broke away from the kiss, resting his forehead against yours. You could feel his panting breaths on your lips, water dripping from his bangs down your face. You were so enveloped in him it was hard to breathe, but there was nothing else you’d rather suffocate in. 

He watched his hands squeeze your breasts again, holding them in his large palms, flicking his flesh thumb over your nipple. The sensation shot right to your core, and you bowed your back away from the wall, pressing closer to him.

You wanted to tell him what you wanted, where you wanted his sinful mouth, but all you could vocalize was a pathetic, “Please.”

He bent his head to press a kiss the hollow of your neck, a promise of what was to come. He looked up at you, and his eyes were hooded, dark.

In the next moment, his lips were wrapped around your left nipple, sucking it into his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue. You gasped, hands instantly digging into his hair to hold him in place. 

While his mouth paid avid attention to your left peak, his right metal thumb-- warmed from the water-- massaged the right. You had no idea this could feel so good, but your body was singing with pleasure due to Anakin’s ministrations. 

He sucked your nipple into his mouth and then released it with a pop, kissing his way over to the right to give it equal attention. You watched him tongue at your soft flesh, flicking the peak back and forth until it was hard. Then, ever so gently, he closed his teeth around it and nibbled.

You just about tore his hair out.

He laughed at your reaction, running a tongue over the area to soothe his actions. It sent vibrations through your body, causing your nerves to go haywire. Switching back to your left breast, he closed his lips around your nipple again and closed his eyes, moaning.

He knew exactly what he was doing to you.

“Shit, Anakin,” you panted, throwing your leg around his hip and grinding onto his thigh. The heat was pooling up there, and you needed some friction to relieve it. He met your actions with a hand to your hip, guiding your movements as he continued his work on your chest.

Between his mouth on your chest, working you in ways that made blood pool both in your cheeks and in your lower regions, and the sinful grinding you were doing on his leg-- you weren’t sure how you lasted so long. 

Those beautiful plump lips closed around you again, teeth scraping your sensitive skin, sucking you into his mouth and running his tongue over the center. At the same time, he reached a hand down and began playing with your sensitive nub, massaging it just so that it would cause an explosion within your body.

You threw your head back, pressing it against the shower wall as the rest of your body curved into his involuntarily. Anakin’s name left your mouth in a cry, fingers digging into his scalp, but if it hurt him he didn’t mention it. Your head went all fuzzy, your vision spotty as the high crashed over you like a wave. He slowed his motions and backed off on the pressure as you came down, working you through it but not stopping completely.

When your body stopped twitching and your head cleared up, you fell into Anakin limply. Your body was useless, the powerful orgasm he just gave you having soaked up every last bit of strength you had left in your bones. You felt like a big blob of jelly, and Anakin released your sensitive peak with a smile.

“Beautiful,” he traced his lips over your forehead, holding you up with his hands under your arms.

You both noticed the water going cold at about the same time.

“I guess that’s our cue,” he reached up to turn the water off, then called a towel over with the force. He helped you out of the shower and wrapped you in the towel, guiding you to sit down on the toilet cause your legs were too weak to stand.

“Just so you know,” you managed to choke out. “I’m returning the favor once we get back to your room.”

There was no point in getting dressed. Anakin smirked and took your hand, leading the way.


End file.
